


eat my ass🙄

by nautilusphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Play Fighting, Sexual Humor, atsumu is desperate, based off a tweet i saw😝, crackfluff, my writers pov, not smut sorry lolz, sleepy cuddles at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilusphobic/pseuds/nautilusphobic
Summary: atsumu gets bored is like "mhmhmhm me and sakusa should fight rn😐"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	eat my ass🙄

atsumu...being the little shit he is decided one day that he was "too bored😢" and needed to start a fake little hehe giggle fight with his boyfriend, sakusa.. stupid bitch...

around half way through the "fight" sakusa finally realizes the entire fight was a joke.. he decides to mess around too.

"atsumu..did you know your dick is small?" 

"sakusa how dare you! you love my precious beautiful dick😒" 

"but do i? have i ever explicitly told you that?" 

atsumu thinks for a moment..oh my god he hasnt :,( "...i'll make you admit is then🙄" atsumu reaches for sakusas arm but the lanky bitch moves too fast. 

"AHH! ATSUMU STOP!" atsumu continues reaching trying grab anything but .. sakusa keeps dodging.

"JEEZ ATSUMU JUST EAT MY ASS OR SOMETHING GO AWAY!" atsumu freezes. he grins so wide sakusa thinks he might see that face in his nightmares. "no.no.no.no.no that's not what i meant oh god." 

"damn sakusa..i might need to take you up on that offer...got a time or date in mind?" sakusa jumps to the side as atsumu lunges as him. as they wrestle on the ground neither of them notice osamu just..standing there waiting for them to notice him. 

"uh hey. i brought lunch🧍♂️" osamu lifts that onigiri bag he is holding and atsumu and sakusa just stare at him from the floor.

"uh. thanks..." atsumu says as he lifts his heavy ass off of sakusa on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the next night atsumu lays in bed staring at the ceiling as sakusa scrolls through twitter on his side of the bed. 

"hey. im still open for that offer you recommended me yesterday." atsumu smirks like an insane man as he sees sakusa glare down at him from over his phone.

"atsumu you're not going anywhere near my ass with that dirty ass mouth of yours." 

"but i promise i'll be nice 😓👉👈" atsumu does puppy eyes at sakusa knowing that it won't effect him. "pleaseee?"

"go to bed it's 12am." sakusa says as he opens his arms for atsumu to climb into. atsumu wiggles closer and grabs sakusa by the waist pulling him closer to him. 

"fine but i won't let you forget that you said that until i actually get to do it." atsumu says as he snuggles his head until sakusas lower chest. "and get off twitter and love me"

sakusa sets his phone down on the bed side table and runs his hands through atsumus hair. "maybe you can for your birthday next week." he can feel atsumu smile against his body as sakusa slides down to go to bed.

~~~~~  
okay the end ah this is my first ever fic so don't judge me 🥶


End file.
